Taint
by enummix
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis finds himself in an unfamiliar place recognizing the voice of a past enemy. This enemy having quite the infatuation with the demon and wishing nothing more but to tame the beast from hell. AshxSebastian  Yaoi


Opening his crimson eyes Sebastian found himself looking up into a blinding light above his head. He could hear a muffled voice nearby; it seemed he was drugged and unable to fully comprehend the other's words. Soon the light would be blocked by a silhouette that stood above him. "Oh, you're finally awake" the voice confirmed, unfortunately Sebastian only struggled to understand.

A smooth, gloved hand moved gently along one side of the demon's face, caressing the skin that rested there. Sebastian turned his head stubbornly to the side, baring fangs in warning, however whoever this person was hadn't seemed too fond of Sebastian's rejection and as a result of this struck him roughly across the face in disappointment. Sebastian winced slightly when struck, this reaction having seemed to have pleased the shadowed figure quite a bit, because they would then stroke gently at the angered mark they had previously left. "Please be kind Sebastian, I wouldn't want to leave any marks on your beautiful skin..." the voice whispered.

Sebastian kept his head to one side hoping his focus would return to him, "You are beautiful..." the voice spoke again, the figure moving down to the butler's ear to whisper quietly "stay with me Sebastian and I'll pleasure you forever" it would be in that moment when Sebastian would finally at recognize the other's voice, "...Ash" he hissed. In all honesty the demon was impressed.

A devious grin curled at the angel's lips, "I was surprised the drugs took such a heavy effect on you. I had thought that you'd be able to resist, but I suppose... being in your human state would weaken you, nonetheless my true goal is to tame a beast, the one I met that night on the bridge; that demon with glowing eyes and raven wings… Tell me Sebastian, would you be so kind as to reveal that monster to me a second time?" the angel purred.

Sebastian glanced up toward the figure he now knew to be the vest Angel to have severed his arm the night London burned. "You wish to see my true self, a second time? Was it not you that robbed me of my arm? I'm afraid you don't diverse such a privilege." Sebastian hissed, his voice like acid. Ash did not seem pleased with this response "I can remove more than an arm, Sebastian, if that's what it will take to get what I want from you, or I can give it back" he whispered wantingly into the demon's ear, a single hand moving along the sleeve absent an arm.

Sebastian for the first time sense wakening attempted to move, only to feel a sharp pain in his wrists, it would appear he was shackled. Glancing up he took in the scent he recognized as being his own blood. Ash noticing the thick crimson liquid leaned forward, lapping it up slowly with his tongue savoring the taste. Sebastian glared up at the angel, Ash only smiled "those eyes of yours are so beautiful when distorted with rage" he cooed with a sly smirk "all of this could be over so much sooner if only you'd give me what I want. I'll even return something of yours that I'd taken that night" the angel reminded him, a gloved hand moving to run down a sleeve absent an arm.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to reveal his true form now that Ciel was no longer around, there were no more risks, no more reasons to hide. Letting out a smooth sigh he closed his eyes, thick lines would then appear to line them. Lips deepening to ebony, skin seeming to only pale further. Those lush lips parted momentarily to reveal lengthened canines beneath them. His simple tailcoat began to distort in appearance, the collar shifting upward into tattered points, the tails webbed and tattered. His fitted slacks seeming to mold to his skin like tar as thigh high boots seemed to form from nothing but the shadows that surrounded them. Nails grew within seconds, lengthening to sharpened points, hair feathering out into elegant wefts. Sebastian would then wince, his teeth gritting in pain as his back arching upward, the sickening sound of ripping flesh echoed throughout the room as two large raven like wings rippled from his back sprawling limp around him.

Ash watched in silenced awe as the demonrevealed himself fully, a devilish grin tugging at the corners of the angel's lips, a lustful hand moved along the demons body, shaky fingers rose gently to brush along ebony stained lips "You are so beautiful" he breathed only to have Sebastian turn his head away in disgust. "I've done as you have asked, no return what belongs to me!" Sebastian demanded of the other. Ash examined the demon's true form for a greedy moment longer before moving a hand over the absent sleeve and before Sebastian could process what had happened he felt the emptiness fill and the familiar clenching of fingers.

Sebastian slowly lifted the limb he'd almost forgotten, looking it over and allowing his fingers to bend freely before glancing back up toward the smiling angel. The demon felt there was no need for gratitude, it having been Ash to have severed his arm in the first place. Ash unshackled Sebastian, lifting the raw skin to his mouth and with a moist and eager muscle licked along the wounded, Sebastian yanked his hand free before quickly removing himself from what he assumed to be a bed of some sort. Unfortunately Sebastian would soon realize just how weak he truly was at that time, finding himself stumbling to his knees, but before he could fully collapse Ash would be there to catch him.

The angel gently lifted Sebastian from his feet and into his arms to move him back to the bed, Sebastian seemed slightly surprised when lifted from the ground not having expected the other to have the strength to do so. "Why so grudging Sebastian? The child is gone there is nothing left for us to fight over" he cooed gently into the other's ear.

This statement seemed to have struck a chord because the demon quickly escaped the other's arms with a strong flap of his powerful wings. With a small struggle Sebastian managed to steady himself, Ash on the other hand was forced to stumble back from the impact nearly falling to the ground. Glancing up Ash sneered "So it seems demons can develop feelings for mortals. Is your heart wounded Sebastian, do you feel as if something is lost?" he sneered looking for any emotion from the demon. Sebastian winced.

When noticing the demon had become sidetracked by his own thoughts Ash would quickly move forward pinning Sebastian to a nearby wall, his wrists held tightly together and placed above his head. Ash smiled loving the pain on the demon's face, kissing lightly at the corner of his plush black lips "you loved him" he mocked. Sebastian turned his face away to hide the pain but Ash would have none of that and quickly snatched the other's chin in his free hand forcing him to look him in the eyes "do not look away from me, Sebastian. Show me your pain, I want to see your suffering." Ash purred before running his lips along the other's jawline.

Sebastian struggled against the other's hold but would soon give in, realizing he was still much too weak to oppose him. Ash watched the other closely; soaking up the other's pain "so beautiful..." he whispered kissing lightly at the demon's neck. Slowly pale lips parted, a curious muscle slid along the demon's skin until, without a single warning, Ash decided to sink his teeth deeply into Sebastian's flesh. Sebastian winced with a loud gasp as the angel took in the tainted copper of the beast's blood; it felt as if flames were flowing down his throat. Sebastian struggled as the angel drank greedily, but soon the demon felt his body weakening further and before he could protest any further he was lowered to the ground. The demon glanced up with heavy lids, a look of confusion on his face.

Ash slid an angelic hand along the demon's inner thigh, smoothing over the clothed groin with a soft purr. "don't" Sebastian breathed. Ash smiled lightly at this reaction, removing his gloves and moving to hover over the demon, positioning himself above Sebastian on all fours. Demonic eyes slowly moving to glance up toward Ash, would close only moment later from weakness. Ash would then allow his hand to venture further down toward the rim of the demon's pants, stroking along the hem. Sebastian unconsciously lifting his pelvis let out a soft breathy moan, only feeding the fire of Ash's lust "I want you Sebastian, all of you." he whispered, his voice husky with arousal.

The demon allowed a staggered breath to flow from his painted lips as the angel's hand ventured further still. A smooth hand slid beneath the fabric of Sebastian's tightly fitting pants until finding their destination between milky thighs. The demon's back arched forward, pelvis lifting, yearning for the other's angelic touch. As a demon it would only seem natural to feed into another's lust, welcoming the other's desires. Ash watched the other with hunger in his eyes, his gaze scanning over the demon's every expression. Slowly demonic eyes would slide open to glance up through the fringe of ebony strands, that intense gaze meeting the eyes of the angel's that loomed above him "then have me" Sebastian breathed.

Ash stared down at the male beneath him, the lust burning deep in the pit of his gut, a churning.

"Devour me"


End file.
